


A New World

by Alpha19



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Five's attempt at teleporting his family and saving the world doesn't quite go to plan. Instead, he finds himself in the My Hero Academia universe where he joins UA to be a hero.





	A New World

Five had fucked up. Again.

First he had fucked up by time travelling to the future, being forced to live in isolation in a post-apocalyptic world for 40 years. Then, he finally managed to find a way back, only to fail at stopping the impending end of the world.

Now he was surrounded by his family, attempting to travel back for another chance at averting the apocalypse, as the burning debris of the moon came closer. 

And he had fucked it up.

Maybe it was because he was attempting to travel with multiple people. Maybe it was the stress of the moon hurtling towards him. Or maybe it was a simple case of an equation being wrong, a one not being carried correctly.

At this point, the reason was irrelevant.

Five felt the usual feelings of his temporal-spacial jumps; the almost blinding flash of a bright blue light, the simultaneous feeling of falling and flying.

Then he hit the ground with a hard thud. He rose groggily and unsteadily to his feet before looking around. This was not the place he left; the moon was no longer headed towards the Earth for one, the sky no longer dark and gloomy. Instead this was a normal town, one of blue skies with lazy clouds, tall buildings scattered around, and normal people calmly walking around as would be expected in a non-apocalyptic event.

“Anybody here?” he yelled, looking around the obviously empty roof. No Vanya, no Diego or Allison. At this point Five would have settled for Klaus or even Luther. “Shit,” he muttered to himself. He was alone in an unknown place. Again.

He walked to the edge of the building and sat down, perching over the ground below. “Where am I then?” he said to himself, looking for any potential clues.

On the streets below where storefronts and billboards which Five immediately recognised as Japanese. Back when Five was optimistic about others being alive in the post-apocalyptic world he had learnt as many languages as he could in case he ever found a living person, although his understanding of the languages had dwindled when they were never used.

“Japan, huh? Shit, I really messed up this jump,” he said to himself.

He perked up, the sounds of police sirens filling his ears as they sped along the road below, soon followed by the sound of explosions and screams in the distance.

Five followed the police cars, vanishing and reappearing rapidly on nearby rooftops. Within moments he had arrived at the scene and easily spotted the cause of the commotions.

A man, if it could be called that, had a face that was a cross of horse and shark, a muscular body, and stood at over three storeys high. Whatever it was, it looked angry, and the people around looked afraid.

That was enough for Five to act.

He teleported from the rooftop, appearing on the ground. A man next to him was startled, speaking in thick Japanese, “Somebody is here.” Five had memorised a few words and phrases that people might say or need to hear.

The giant creature let out a roar and swung his fist at a nearby lamppost, sending it flying into a crowd of gathering people. ‘Why are they not running away?’ Five thought to himself.

He jumped in front of the creature, using his memory of the Japanese language to yell, “Stop, please,” in the most authoritative tone he could muster.

A mighty growl was the reply from the creature, which aimed its fist where Five was stood. The ground shook as the punch collided with where Five was previously stood, however Five was now over ten feet from the punch impact.

The creature let out another roar, full of frustration and rage, before swiping a tower spire from a building and hurling it towards Five. Five braced for impact, only for the impact to never happen. Five looked to his side to see somebody with the same body type as Luther, tall and wide with thick muscles. The man shouted “ここから出て” in an ordering tone which Five couldn’t understand, but Five did understand the man’s facial expression of annoyance.

Five gave a look back to the muscle man, returning his attention back to the giant creature. He jumped again, landing on the creature’s head and launching a flurry of punches and kicks to his face.

Stopping in surprise as thick wooden branches encased the creature, Five shifted his attention to a nearby roof opposite, where a man seemingly made of wood stood, his arm elongated to the creature.

Only for a giant woman, and in this case Five would have said was an understatement, to burst from the side of the creature knocking him sprawling to the floor with a flying kick where he landed with a ground shaking thud.

Five flew through the air, carried by the force of the kick before jumping, landing in a heap on the ground, panting heavily.

The police quickly apprehended the creature before turning their focus to Five.

He couldn’t understand what they said to him, however he did understand the handcuffs being placed on him and the stern faces of the officers.


End file.
